The present invention relates in general to a dust control apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for collecting or extracting dust from air and to a method of collecting or extracting dust from air employing such apparatus. The apparatus with which this invention is concerned is particularly useful in underground mining installations, although the apparatus can be used in quarries or other industrial premises where air is prone to carry dust.
One form of known dust collection apparatus is described in my U.K. Pat. specification No. 1,355,908. In this known apparatus, dust-laden air is passed over the surface of water in a reservoir and air turbulence is deliberately created by baffles to generate water spray above the water surface. Large particles of dust pass directly into the water, while smaller particles are entrained in the turbulent air and are removed subsequently. The present invention seeks to improve the previously known apparatus.